


Failed Rescue Mission

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Allergies, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, worried Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan can’t help but think that Phil is hiding something from him. When he notices how sneezy and wheezy Phil suddenly is, things become clear to Dan. His boyfriend is harboring a cat in their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Rescue Mission

Dan couldn’t help but think that Phil was hiding something from him. Ever since the start of yesterday, the older boy had refused to make eye contact with him. When Dan had asked him if he was alright, he had responded with a high pitched, “Everything’s fine!”

Phil had also been spending a lot of time in his room this weekend, strangely refusing to allow his boyfriend entrance. They had even slept in Dan’s room last night, which was weird because it was sort of a mutual agreement that Phil’s bed was the comfier one. Anytime Dan tried to question him, Phil would get all panicky and say it was for a secret video.

The first twenty four hours were the most confusing. After that, Dan slowly started to put things together. The first clue was when Phil seemed to have an increasing amount of sneezes. His voice sounded congested and stuffy, and he kept rubbing at his eyes, which were slightly red. He was also coughing, although it sounded almost like mild wheezing at times.

“Phil, have you been anywhere unusual lately?” Dan asked casually Sunday morning as they sat at the table with breakfast, watching carefully when the blue eyed youtuber choked on his coffee.

“Of course not, where would you get that idea?” He asked, before his eyes widened and he sneezed loudly.

“Well,” Dan said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. “You seem to be showing signs of your allergy to cats. But we both know that you haven’t been out of the house all weekend.”

Phil’s already flushed cheeks grew bright red, and he clasped his hands together nervously as he fidgeted in his seat. “It’s only a little cold Dan…”

“It isn’t a cold,” Dan replied. “I know you well enough to tell the difference between your colds and your allergies Phil.”

Phil stared at him, thinking for awhile before responding quietly, “No you don’t.”

Dan raised an eyebrow and started to stand. “So you wont mind me going into your room then?”

“No!” Phil pushed his chair back violently and stood, almost knocking his mug over.

“For christ’s sake Phil, I know you’re hiding a cat in your room!” Dan shouted impatiently. “I’m not stupid. What the hell are you thinking?”

Now that the cat was out of the bag so to speak, Phil knew he was caught. His already sensitive eyes welled up with tears and he grabbed his boyfriend’s arm.

“Please Dan, I had to save her! She was all by herself in the alley beside our apartment, in a cold damp little box! She kept crying, and it was so cold outside! I was going to take her to the shelter, honest! I just wanted to give her love and let her rest for a few days!”

Dan wasn’t really sure what to do. They would obviously have to get rid of the cat immediately, but Phil’s tears were hardly something that he was able to stand. He sighed and led Phil over to the couch, wrapping his arms around him tightly. It was time to give a mini lecture.

“Phil, we would be in big trouble if our landlord found out we were smuggling a pet in here. There’s also the fact that you’re highly allergic to cats. You shouldn’t have hidden this from me, obviously I would have found out sooner or later. What do you take me for?”

“But she’s so cute Dan…”

Dan felt guilty, but he had to stay firm. “Well, she’s going to have to go.”

Phil bit his lip. “Can’t she stay for one more night?”

Why did Phil’s puppy dog face have to be so effective? Dan found it pretty much impossible not to relent. “Fine, but only since the shelter is probably closed on Sundays.”

“Okay,” Phil smiled victoriously. “Want to come meet her?”

Dan allowed himself to be dragged into Phil’s room, groaning when he saw the floor was littered with towels and empty cans of tuna. A cute fluffy white kitten was curled up on the end of Phil’s bed. Phil laid down next to the creature, nuzzling his face into the snow colored fur.

“Phil,” The brown haired boy pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing when he heard Phil’s breathing turn to small wheezes. “You can’t inhale the cat if you want to be able to breathe.”

“Who cares about breathing?” Phil asked whimsically. “She’s so sweet and magical. And she smells like fresh powder.”

The other youtuber could only let this go on for a few more minutes before he forcefully dragged Phil from the room. Honestly, for a man in his mid twenties, Phil acted more like a five year old. Although Dan had to admit, the kitten was quite cute. It was remarkable that Phil had managed to keep it hidden for over a day.

The next day, ‘Snowball’, as Phil had started to call the kitten, was taken to the shelter. Phil moped for a few hours, but it was nothing that cuddles couldn’t fix.

“I love you Phil. Your health is much more important than a cat….and so is our apartment lease”


End file.
